


My Secret - yang jeongin

by everhyunjin



Category: Straykids
Genre: Angst, Death, First Time, First writing, I Tried, JYP - Freeform, Other, Sad, kpop, not straykids, stray kids - Freeform, straykids - Freeform, stream top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhyunjin/pseuds/everhyunjin
Summary: A young boy loses his parents in a plane crash, and when he grows up to be a successful artist of straykids, his management invites everyone’s parents to a show but it was harder on him the ever, but his best friends helped him though it.
Relationships: Not really any
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Secret - yang jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from another ao3 writing which i cannot remember who but if i do find them soon i will put it in here, also this is my first writing on ao3 please be nice <3 !!!!!!!also trigger warning, death and angst!!!!!

Jeongin had a secret, a big one too.  
He had no parents, well of course he has parents but when he was younger they were in a plane crash, he was raised by many different families, but nothing could top his real parents, he’s been beaten, starved, a number a shitty things. He hated everything about his past. back to why i’m telling you this, a loving happy beautiful boy has no parents, you wouldn’t have thought it at first, or the pain he's been through. He thinks about it all night every night before bed, in the shower, in a car ride. but it has never hurt him this bad since the day he heard the news and today.   
today? Why today? it’s been 16 years, sixteen years since life went to shit. but why today, today is when they all find out his secret, well not really.

“today we are going to invite your family to a very special show,” the manager told us. all the boys cheered, they haven’t seen their families in a few months because of busy schedules but jeongin hasn’t seen him in 16 years, he’s not jealous or selfish at all, he’s nervous, who wouldn’t be, who even is his family? of course it’s stray kids, but other then them. who else is there for him when they split up? 16 christmas' without them, it wasn’t that bad til it was his first christmas with stray kids. He never knew what life was. “-ngin, jeongin!” he looked at hyunjin and smiled. “you okay?” he asked with a worried look on his face, he nodded, but he knew he wasn’t okay. “i already emailed your parents and families and they will soon come here, we can’t wait, biggest concert of the year, get lots of rest for the next few days coming up, thank you all” manager bowed and we did too, then walked out, everyone was happy and chatting with each other, most of us haven’t met all of each other f-family’s. it hurt to hear the word...fa..family. Who were they to jeongin? He shrugged it off and walked out with the rest sighing deeply.

He fell on his bed, sighing once again, everything is going to shit. he thought to himself. Why does this always have to happen to him? He soon fell asleep as the rest in the dorm.

Morning, it felt different, everyone was too excited, it hurt him but he’s strong, right? of course. but he still sulked around the whole day, today was the day they will be arriving. fa..family. it stuck like a needle in his heart.  
he signed and headed to the bathroom doing his business and walked out to the kitchen grabbing a protein bar and starting on it, he looked down at his phone.

*text message*  
“Jisung, your family is here, soon more will arrive!!”  
he looked at the group message, it honestly hurt, but he’s not selfish, right?   
“Hey, the others are not up right now, should i come down or wait?” he stared at the message, should he send it? something dropped beside him and he sent the message, accidentally. Then saw three little dots pop up.   
“Yes, of course jeongin, they would love to meet you.” before he knew it he was in front of the door, his breathing hitched up and pulled his hand up to the door, knocking on it. a small voice from inside the room told him to come in. He couldn’t but he had too.

“jeongin, it’s so very nice to meet you again, how are you??” jisung’s mother smiled and hugged the youngest. He forced a smile and bowed slightly to jisung’s parents. “I’m good, how are you?” his voice was small but it was so loud in his head. “we are also amazing, we couldn't wait to see our dear boy” “what are you doing up so early?” jisung’s father asked. “I just couldn’t sleep, you know, I'm very excited for the big show.” he forced out. They smiled, “i bet your parents are very proud of yo-“ a sound of a message interrupted them. 

“Ah, it’s chan, they all woke up, they are asking where you are jeongin.” he signed, and jeongin smiled at the manager. “tell them i’ll be up in a minute.” he told them and bowed at jisung’s parents and his manager, soon walked out. finally he took a huge breath. It hurt not being able to hug his parents or even talk to them. He broke down in the bathroom, not the best place because anyone could walk in. He thought about what jisung’s mom told him, i bet your parents are very proud of you. It took all of him not to sob in front of everyone in the room. 

It was like a circus in the dorms, everyone was screaming and yelling. jeongin already had a huge headache. He didn’t like this one bit.   
They all ran down, jeongin was like leading behind like a sad puppy. He was usually always happy, oh, happy? just delighted? it doesn’t matter now.   
“aren’t your parents coming?” jisung asked (innocently) “y-yeah” he never heard anyone ask about his parents before. unless some kids found out the truth. If he ever told his members about this they would probably not want him in the group anymore. He lied yeah but it helped him through it, not the best way, but there was pain all over it. Hours passed and everyone was happy with their brothers and sisters and moms, dads, he never felt that love before. He wanted it so badly. they basically forgot about the boy in the corner on his phone.   
“seungminie honey, who’s that” seungmins mother asked pointing to jeongin in the corner. “jeongin, his parents must haven’t come yet,” he pouted. 

The next day he got up, the day of the show, chan, the “most observant “of them all saw dark bags and bloodshot eyes on jeongins face “what happened??!” he ran to the smaller, pushing him away he got some toast on a plate, “i’m fine” he remembered seeing no one of his parents showing up, but why?   
“it’s your fault you never went on the plane with them” bad thoughts coming over and over, he hated this. “it’s your fault.”

“no stop please no” he screamed, the news of his only other family on the plane never coming back again, why wasn’t he just on that plane instead. “Your members have been in a plane crash, I’m so sorry jeongin” his manager told the boy. not again please, this can't happen!! he was falling but no one was catching him, he was drowning but no one was pulling him out. He finally was in a place of love, he knew what love felt like until it came crashing down again, like always. “jeongin!! jeongin!!” they yelled, he opened his eyes, drenched in sweat, he was crying, no sobbing. “Hey, look here, it’s just a dream innie” he looked up, they were holding him down not to hit him. “y-you all died the same way my parents died” he broke finally, not the best way but he let all those angry thoughts and emotions let loose, chan looked at the others with a sympathetic look and hyunjin held jeongin in his arms. they never felt the pain jeongin had stuck in him forever. Everyone around the younger boy was confused, they were in the makeup room, they had an hour left before their show started, jeongin thought it was a good idea to fall asleep for a little, forget about all the nasty thoughts but after he woke the universe had other plans to make this day worse.   
No one dared to speak, but it had to be done, chan gave a look for everyone to leave the room but stray kids. 

“i-innie..” 

“you hate me now that you know the truth.” The boy shut his eyes not wanting to see their reaction, it was completely silent in the small room with just the eight boys and him. 

“Jeongin, why would you ever think we hate you..” chan looked up at the boy, he let out a long sigh. 

“b-because i don’t have parents.” the younger started to hiccup.

“we love you no matter what happened in your past, please never think we don’t love you.” hyunjin hugged the boy tight. 

“don’t cry, you’ll mess up your makeup, you know stylist ninas are strict about that” they all chuckled.

“now let’s rock that stage out there and forget about everything else, it’s okay to cry on stage.” they all smiled and jeongin hugged everyone. 

today wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
